The Hobbit Plot Bunnies Made Me Do It
by Mythweaver101
Summary: The plot bunnies attacked and left destruction in their wake. Enter at your own risk!
1. The Hobbit Plot Bunnies Made Me Do It

**The Plot Bunnies Made Me Do It**

Okay, this is a place for all my plot bunnies that will not leave me alone.

Though I have a lot of ideas, I sadly do not have the time to write them I am going to put my ideas here.

(Though I may later write stories based off the ideas posted here. If I do I will provide a link to the story in the chapter.)

All the stories that I post here **are open to adoption** for anyone who wants to tackle them (and I may add more ideas as I think of them).

All I ask is if you do write a story based off this is that you please send me a link so I may enjoy it too!

Enjoy the plot bunnies!


	2. Raindrops From My Eyes

**Title: **Raindrops From My Eyes (The Hobbit Is Leaking!)

**Summary: **AKA the five times Bilbo cried and the dwarves freaked out and the one time they knew how to dry his tears

**Ideas: **

***** Dwarves are made from stone (because Mahal is their maker) so they do not cry but Hobbit are made from earth (because Yavanna is their maker [in this story]) so they can cry.

*** **So how would the dwarves react if Bilbo started to cry about something like a wound or hurt feelings or being overwhelmed?

*** **When injured or in grief, instead of crying, dwarves yell or scream or throw things similar to berserker rage?

*** **Maybe Bilbo wakes up from a bad dream and he is so freaked out he starts to cry. And because Bilbo yells in his dream and/or when he wakes up he also wakes up the rest of the Company so they see him crying and freak out like, " There is water coming from his eyes!?" "Is he sick!?" "Was he poisoned!?" and so on. Then either Gandalf or Bilbo have to explain the concept of crying and tears

*** **For the reason that dwarves have never seen someone cry is because in the cities of men, dwarves would not be trusted so people would not be comfortable with crying in front of stone like dwarves

*** **Ideas for the times Bilbo cries:

**1.** When the Company camps at the base of the Carrock- Bilbo has a nightmare about not being able to save Thorin and the rest of the Company fell and wakes up crying

**2.** After a little while Bilbo's injures from Goblin Town start to hurt him (maybe a broken rib or arm)

**3.** When Bilbo cannot find a way out of the Elvenking's dungeons

**4.** After he steals the Arkenstone- Bilbo cries by himself till a dwarf comes along and sees him and ask what is wrong but Bilbo will not tell them but the dwarf tries to comfort Bilbo anyway

**5.** When the Company does not know if Thorin, Fili, and Kili will live

**+1.** When Thorin, Fili, Kili are crowned- Bilbo is so happy and proud he cries and the whole Company has a giant group hug

**Link to my story based off this idea: **

s/12256566/1/Raindrops-From-My-Eyes-AKA-The-Hobbit-Is-Leaking


	3. Robbing the Cradle

**Title: **Robbing the Cradle

**Summary: **When the dwarves find out how young Bilbo is, they start to baby him causing all kinds of misunderstands.

**Ideas: **

***** Dwarves come of age around 70 were as hobbits come of age around 33. Because of this difference, Bilbo at around fifty when the journey begins, would be seen as a child to the dwarves. Bilbo being the hobbit he is would not be happy about being treated like a child and would tell the dwarves so. The dwarves respect Bilbo's thoughts and feelings but sometimes get overprotective of him.

***** The dwarves start to teach Bilbo dwarven skills and traditions

***** After the mountain is reclaimed, Bilbo stays and becomes a diplomat between the dwarves and elves

***** One of the family groups in the Company adopts Bilbo into their family

***** Maybe have Bilbo be younger then cannon age so that he is mature but also still a little bit childish.

**Snippet of what I have so far: **

In the time that Bilbo had spent with his dwarven companies the only time that they were quiet was when they drinking and even then they slurped and gurgled like clogged drains. So it came as a surprise when all the chatter in Beron's dining hall came to a standstill when he mentioned that is forty birthday was coming up.

Fili had been telling a humors story about Kili's seventy birthday party that had somehow involved Thorin's sword, a unbelievable amount of mead, a closet, and Dawiln being locked in said closet overnight.

"And when we finally remembered which closet it was, it was noon!" Fili shouted to be heard over the other dwarves' laughter and catcalls.

Bailn patted his glowering brother on the shoulder, "Yes, I remember that quite clearly. You and Kili could not walk for a week after the training Dawiln put you through as revenge."

Kili nodded his head, "True. But it was worth it when we told Uncle Thorin that Dawiln had finally come out the closet."

Bilbo chuckled along with the other dwarves and waited till the noise had died down to speak.

"Actually, that reminds me of my thirty-ninth birthday last year. I had invited over a few of my closest friends and somehow we started a drinking game. I swear that the closet in the hall still smells of dead fish." Bilbo laughed but then tapered off when he noticed that no one else was laughing. In fact, Bilbo's traveling companies were staring at him in shock and some even in horror. Bilbo looked behind him, patted himself down, and wiped his face; trying to find what had everyone staring at him like he had grown another head.

Finally, Bofur stammered out," W-what do you mean by that lad? That your last birthday was your thirty-ninth, I mean."

Bilbo looked around at everyone, confused. "Well, I mean that my birthday last year was my thirty-ninth. I think am forty now, if I have my dates right, that is."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then came the shouting.


	4. Nothing Gold Can Stay- King Midas AU

**Title: **Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Summary: **AU where the gold sickness is like King Midas' touch- everything the infected person touches turns to gold

**Ideas:**

***** The sickness starts slowly. At first, objects touched only gets a thin layer of gold but as the sickness gets stronger the more solid the gold gets till any object touched is solid gold

***** The touch has to be skin contact

***** When Bilbo confronts Thorin on the wall and Thorin grabs Bilbo to toss him over the wall; the sickness is so strong that as soon as he touches Bilbo, Bilbo turns to solid gold

***** Bilbo being turned to gold could either knock Thorin out of the gold sickness right way or it could be later when he remembers Bilbo's words in the hall

***** To reverse the affects, could be like in the original myth were King Midas was told to go the river that ran in front of his home, collect water, and then pour it on the solid gold person

***** So Thorin could go to the river that runs from the mountain and then pour it on Bilbo.

***** If Thorin does this after the Battle of the Five Armies or before is up to you

***** After being turned back to normal, Bilbo's hair and foot hair has a permanent gold tint to it


	5. Cops and Robbers- Modern AU

**Title:** Cops and Robbers

**Summary: **Modern!AU were the whole company is some kind of cop or law enforcement, Bilbo was a former burglar, and they are trying to capture Smaug; an infamous pyromaniac

**Ideas: **

· All the dwarves are some kind of cop or law enforcement person of some kind:

Thorin- arson investigator

Fili- firefighter

Kili- firefighter

Balin- lawyer

Dawlin- secret service agent

Ori- criminal sketch artist

Nori- gaming surveillance officer

Dori- juvenile probation counselor

Bofur- fish &amp; game warden

Bifur- psychological/criminal profiler

Bomber- dietitian/nutritionist

Oin- medical examiner and/or forensic engineer

Golin- IRS special agent and criminal investigator

· Bilbo was once a burglar. But after a close call decided to turn over a new leaf and become the owner of the family pub, _Bag End _, after parents' deaths

· Gandalf is a private investigator who helps/advise Thorin on his quest to catch Smaug

· Thorin became an arson investigator after Smaug burns down his family's mansion, _Erebor_, killing his mother, younger brother (Frerin), and most of the family servants

· Thror was at first a fair man but then the power he wielded as a high level politician makes him greedy and mad with power

· Thrain goes crazy after the burning of _Erebor _and the death of his wife and youngest son

· Perhaps Gandalf suggest Bilbo as the Company's burglar because Bilbo once meet and/or worked for Smaug

· If Bilbo did work for Smaug, it was against Bilbo's will because Smug threated to kill Bilbo's family if he did not

· Smug disappears for a few years after burning _Erebor _but then arson cases start showing up that point to be Smaug's doing


	6. Don't Forget Me (While I Try To Remember

**(Working) Title:** Don't Forget Me (While I Try To Remember)

**Summary: **Bilbo always knew that he was different from other hobbits. It wasn't till a week after he turned 33 and watched as his parents were lowered into their graves with his little brother, Frodo, clinging to his leg did understand why.

**Ideas:**

· Bilbo dies at BOFA, reborn as Drogo and Primula's oldest son

· When Bilbo turns 33 he regains his memories

· Drogo, Primula, Bilbo, and Frodo go on boating trip for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. Drogo and Primula drown when the boat sinks but Bilbo saves Frodo with the knowledge of swimming he learned on the first quest

· People blame Bilbo for the drownings, saying that he killed his parents so he could have Bag End for himself

· After listening to people talk about him behind his back and be mean to Frodo, Bilbo decides to travel to the Lonely Mountain to escape it all and to see his dwarves

· He leaves Bag End to Sam's family because they were some of the only people who did not talk bad about him and would still let their kids play with Frodo

· When Bilbo gets to the mountain the Company does not believe he is the original Bilbo

· To prove who he really is Bilbo he tells the Company all kinds of stories that the 'real' Bilbo would only know

· The thing that makes everyone believe is when Thorin ask what he told Bilbo up on Raven Hill (which Thorin had never told anyone, not even the Company only that he took back the banishment) and Bilbo repeats it word for word

**Snippet of what I have so far: **

Bilbo always knew that he was different from other hobbits.

It wasn't till a week after he turned 33 and watched as his parents were lowered into their graves with his little brother, Frodo, clinging to his leg did understand why.

Bilbo Baggins son of Drogo and Primula Baggins was born the day after a raven had come to the Thain and delivered the sad but not unexpected news that Bilbo Baggins the son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins had died while on a quest to take back a mountain from a dragon with thirteen dwarves and Gandalf the Gray Disturber of the Peace.

To honor their favorite cousin, (who had left Bag End to them in his will), Drogo and Primula decided to name their new born son after the adventurer. And little Bilbo lived up to his namesake. He loved to go out in the forest to look for elves and dwarves. His favorite toy was a wooden sword that Primula had found in an old glory box to burn off all his extra energy. But he also loved to read. He would read anything he could get his hands on. From great tales of men, poetry of the elves, to the rare book of history on dwarves.


	7. To Find a Family- Modern AU

**(Working) Title:** To Find a Family (You Have to Go on a Crazy Adventure… Or Something Like That…)

**Summary: **Modern AU! Where Bilbo is a teenager who runs away from home, meets a majestic if softhearted ex-billionaire named Thorin "Oakenshield" Duirn, and goes on an amazing adventure with twelve other men and a crazy-might-be-a-wizard old man to take back the mining company 'Erebor' from the business tycoon Drake Smug (and possible gets adopted by these crazy people.)

**Ideas:**

* Bilbo is around sixteen to seventeen years old

* Bilbo's parents died when he was about ten and lives with his older cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, who just took him in because of his inheritance of Bag End (which he does not get till he turns eighteen)

* Everyone is older than Bilbo even Ori, Fili, and Kili -they would be around 20ish

*"Thorin's Company" is what the group calls themselves as a running morbid joke because they are only people that stuck with Thorin from the original mining company

* Bilbo is short for his age which is why the company calls him a hobbit

**Snippet of what I have so far: **

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Thorin finally demanded.

The young man spun away from the stove and pointed the spatula at Thorin like it was some kind of weapon. _Though,_ Thorin mused studying the stranger, _anything could be made into a weapon if you know how to apply it. _

But it was clear from the young man's wide green eyes, white knuckled grip on the spatula, and horrible stance that he did not know how to apply it. If anything, it looked like it would only take a small gust of wind to blow him over. But Thorin knew that looks could be deceiving and did not let down his guard.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Thorin demanded again and took a step toward his uninvited guest.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins, sir! And I am sorry for invading your home but the front door was unlocked and it was raining and I promise to clean up any mess I made. Please don't call the cops, sir!"


End file.
